


I Think We Took Too Much

by ichigokenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, High In Public, M/M, Never Have I Ever, No Smut, Recreational Drug Use, They've all taken drugs before it's fine, Ukai is definitely the cool uncle, asanoya if you squint - Freeform, edibles, established daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokenma/pseuds/ichigokenma
Summary: “Wait how much is in them?” Daichi was at least trying to be responsible and make sure no one took too much. Kageyama who had the cookie almost to his mouth stopped and looked at the package he had already set down.orThe Karasuno crew take way too high of a dose of edibles at Daichi's house
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 167





	I Think We Took Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is written a bit differently than my other fics in my opinion, there's a lot of dialogue, so I hope it's still good.

“Wait how much is in them?” Daichi was at least trying to be responsible and make sure no one took too much. Kageyama who had the cookie almost to his mouth stopped and looked at the package he had already set down.

“Oh shit. They’re 200mg each. Good call Daichi, I was gonna eat the whole thing.” Kageyama broke the cinnamon sugar covered cookie into quarters and started to hand the smaller pieces out to Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka, before eating the last piece himself. “50 sounds good right?”

Hinata’s eyes opened wide as he looked at the piece of cookie in his hand. “That’s still pretty high, but I guess it’s fine.” 

Daichi had grabbed two more packaged cookies and began breaking them into quarters as well, handing pieces to Sugawara, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi, and eating a piece himself. “What do I do with the last few pieces? Wrap them back up?” 

“Hand them to me” Kageyama took the last pieces from Daichi and popped one into his mouth and started chewing. Kageyama shrugged as Daichi stared at him with wide eyes that were full of concern. “Hey, here for a good time, not a long time am I right?” Kageyama let out the smallest chuckle to indicate he was joking.

“Hold on if you’re taking more, I want more too.” Nishinoya started pouting, which Kageyama only answered by handing one of the pieces to him. His eyes lit up as he happily grabbed it and ate it. To Daichi’s surprise, Asahi took the remaining piece. 

“Everyone good with what they had?” Kageyama looked around the room, raising his eyebrows at Yamaguchi whose face was scrunched, contemplating whether or not he wanted another piece. He threw another cookie at him, before he had the chance to even decide if he wanted one, who split it up as the others had done. He passed the package to Tsukishima, who cautiously picked a piece and handed it to Tanaka. Tanaka ate one of the pieces, then practically forced Hinata to eat the last piece. 

“This seems like peer pressure, Tanaka.” Hinata pouted and reluctantly took the last piece. He hadn’t yet eaten it before Tanaka spoke up.

“Oh it’s definitely peer pressure, just listen to your senpai” Tanaka pointed at himself with his thumb and put on a face that could only be described at his attempt at being a role model. Somehow it worked and Hinata ate the cookie in his hand. 

“I think I’m good with just what I had, 50mg is already a pretty large dose.” Sugawara looked worried for everyone who had just taken a second dose, his eyes met Daichi’s for reassurance. Daichi let out a heavy breath, before nodding in agreement.

“Now what? What should we do while we wait for these to kick in?” Asahi looked unbothered, like he hadn’t fully thought out what a 100mg edible was going to do to him. 

“How ‘bout a card game? Daichi, don’t you have like Uno or something?” Nishinoya turned to look at Daichi with the last sentence, since they were currently at his house while his parents were out of town. 

\--------------------------  
About 30 minutes had passed since they had eaten the edible, and it hadn’t quite hit anyone yet, they were too focused on the card game in front of them. Nishinoya was trying to convince Tanaka that his play was valid, because _‘this is how he’s always played with his Grandpa’_ Kageyama was scanning the instructions trying to find the rule that Noya had most definitely just made up. Tsukishima had given up on the hope of trying to get back to the game and started scrolling through his phone. Yamaguchi had also taken out his phone, but was recording the shouting match and everyone else’s unbothered expressions before panning the phone back to himself and making a peace sign. 

Soon the game was discarded and everyone fell into discussion about something that definitely didn’t matter. Tanaka had been the first one to start giggling. He looked to Nishinoya, the act alone made Noya’s mouth curl up, and he started giggling along with him. This only made Tanaka laugh harder, and start wheezing about how dumb Noya looked, even though no one could actually understand him. 

“How has it already hit you guys?” Asahi looked at the pair who were clutching their sides, laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. “It’s only been like-” He picked up his phone to check the time. ”Like 40 minutes.” 

“It’ll hit you eventually Asahi, just be patient” Daichi’s mouth curled towards the end of the sentence, unable to stop himself from smiling just the tiniest bit. Suga had already started leaning on Daichi, a smile plastered to his face. He started snickering as he buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder. 

Hinata had been staring off towards the wall, not saying anything. Yamaguchi waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face, unsuccessfully trying to get him to snap back to reality. Tsukishima was also quiet, which was usual for him, but he seemed fairly unaware of anything that had been happening. 

Asahi wasn’t sure when everything had calmed down from the giggle fits, and piercing laughter that had previously been coming from Tanaka and Noya. He also wasn’t sure when he had realized that the edible _was_ starting to hit him finally, but it couldn’t have been more than 20 minutes after the laughing first started. Hinata’s head was currently in Noya’s lap, he had let his eyes shut, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Noya’s hands carding through his hair. Noya had been doing it subconsciously, not really paying attention to the ginger in his lap. 

Kageyama had grabbed a bag of Cheetos and was mindlessly eating them, watching everyone do their own thing. Only showing a slightest hint of jealousy as his eyes met Hinata and Noya. Daichi, trying to be responsible, had started cleaning up the cards from earlier that were still strewn about the room. 

Yamaguchi had begun playing with Tsukishima’s fingers, occasionally interlocking their hands. Tsukishima’s gaze was trained on their hands, he watched as Yamaguchi’s tanned, freckled hand manipulated his own, his fingertips ghosted over his palm, sending tingles up Tsukishima’s back. 

It had been fairly quiet for a while, everyone having settled, and begun to relax. It wasn’t until Daichi had finally said something that the silence had been broken. 

“We should watch a movie.” Daichi’s statement caused everyone to look at him, stirring them out of their daze. “My family’s got a ton of them in the cabinet” 

“Ooooh how about Jurassic Park?” Yamaguchi said, as he looked through the cabinet. He knew it was Tsukishima’s favorite, but also that Tsukishima wasn’t going to actually suggest it, and instead just let everyone else pick something. 

“Sounds good to me.” Sugawara raised his eyebrows looking around to everyone attempting to gauge their interest.

\-----------------------------  
It only took about 20 minutes into the movie for Hinata and Kageyama to fall asleep on the couch next to each other. Hinata’s head was leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder, his mouth open, and letting out quiet snores. Kageyama’s head was leaned back over the top of the couch. Daichi and Sugawara had taken the smaller couch to the side, sharing a small knitted blanket. Suga was leaning on Daichi’s chest, nestled under his arm. Asahi and Tanaka were side by side on the same couch as Hinata and Kageyama. Noya sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Asahi, slightly leaning on his legs. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on the smaller couch opposite of Daichi and Suga. Tsukishima was intently watching the movie, while Yamaguchi had tucked his legs in front of him, with his arms holding them tight to his chest. 

Nishinoya’s tongue swiped over his lips, and he smacked his lips together a couple times before finally saying, “My mouth is so dry right now.” His eyes shut as he started laughing quietly through his nose. 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing! Dude I’ve been sitting here with like the driest mouth.” Tanaka joined Noya in laughing, which startled Kageyama awake. “Cottonmouth ain't no joke”

“There’s some water in the fridge, there’s also some soda if you’d rather.” Daichi offered, trying to be helpful. “Bring me back a water!” he added as Tanaka rose to his feet, setting off towards the kitchen. There was a chorus of ‘me too's’ from the group. Tanaka ended up with an arm full of water bottles, and began distributing them. 

“Do you have any snacks?” Noya looked up at Daichi with hopeful eyes. “Kageyama ate all the Cheetos.”

“I brought them! You should have brought your own snack if you wanted some” Kageyama snapped at Noya.

“I mean we could go to Sakanoshita, it’s only like three blocks from here.” Even if Daichi had suggested it, he still seemed wary of the group of them going out in public. 

After some agreements from the group, Kageyama elbowed Hinata to wake him up. “We’re going to the store, wake up dumbass” Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a loud yawn. 

\---------------------  
Once they had started walking, the relaxed and quiet mood had been replaced with laughter, and dumb comments. The energy in the group had changed completely from what it had been only five minutes ago.

“Sshhhhhhh” Noya raised his index finger in front of his mouth, facing Tanaka, in order to calm him down. “Act natural” Noya began walking in a way that was definitely _not_ acting natural, which would have gathered attention had there been anyone around. 

Daichi had stopped them in front of the store, just out of view of the window. “Ukai is working, so please behave, we don’t need him knowing we’re high okay?” Sugawara attempted to make his face look stern, but broke out into a smile, followed by snickering, and grabbing onto Daichi’s arm. He contorted his face, trying to look normal, when Daichi flashed him a disappointed look, only smiling when he turned back to the rest of the group.

They all piled into the store, Ukai had his feet up on the counter and was smoking a cigarette, while reading a Shounen Jump, paying barely any attention to them. They all split up into smaller groups, and dispersed throughout the store.

“Oh my god, Kageyama.” Hinata tried to muffle his laughter as his eyes were locked with the taller boy in front of him. “Your eyes are so red” The last part was meant to be a whisper, but knowing Hinata, it came out louder than expected. 

“Ssshhh shut up, your's are too!” Kageyama grabbed his hand and led him further from the front of the store, ending up in the snack aisle. 

Asahi had been crouched in front of a shelf with candy on it, contemplating if he wanted some. He hadn’t said much, in awhile, his eyelids drooped over his bloodshot eyes. He only snapped out of it when he realized that Nishinoya had been calling his name from beside him. 

“Asahi?” 

His head turned slowly towards Noya. “Yeah?” 

“I asked if you wanted salt and vinegar chips, or cheddar.” Noya was holding two bags of chips in his hands, raising each one slightly in turn, convincing Asahi to pick one. 

“Uuuhhh, salt and vinegar.” He grabbed a matcha Kit Kat bar off the shelf and stood up. 

“You have the taste buds of an old man I swear.” Noya turned around and headed off towards the front of the shop with both bags of chips. 

Daichi was the last of them to pay for their things, the rest of them were waiting awkwardly in the front of the store, avoiding eye contact with Ukai. 

“No eyedrops?” Ukai was typing something in the cash register, but was smiling to himself. 

Daichi’s eyes went wide, he shifted his gaze towards the counter, attempting to stammer out an excuse, but failing to do so. 

“That’ll be 1,250 yen. Don’t worry, I’m not your parent, plus I probably got up to much worse when I was your age. Just get home safe will ya?” Daichi nodded, still too shocked to make out any real words. He paid, and grabbed his bag and ushered the group out of the store. 

Laughter erupted from all of them the moment they were out of the store.

“Daichi got caught,” Noya said in a sing-songy tone before poking Daichi in the side. 

“I’m pretty sure he knew about the rest of us too.” Tsukishima added towards Noya, trying to take him down a peg. Nishinoya huffed towards Tsukishima and turned his head dramatically.

The sun was starting to set on their walk back to Daichi’s. Kageyama had taken a pork curry bun out of his bag and started eating it. Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s shirt sleeve, flashing him puppy dog eyes. 

“Can I have a bite?” Hinata stuck out his bottom lip, hoping it would be enough to convince him. Kageyama rolled his eyes and lowered the bun to Hinata’s mouth, letting him take a bite.

“Can I have a bite too, Kageyama-kun?” Nishinoya mocked Kageyama, using his best attempt at making the same face Hinata had made, before breaking out in laughter with Tanaka. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi let out stifled chuckles from behind them. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, scowling at all of them, and went back to eating his meat bun. 

\-------------------  
They all decided to sit back on the floor, like they had been before the movie, eating the snacks they bought at the store. Not wanting to continue the movie, they discussed what they should do next. 

“How about a little game of never have I ever?” No one would have expected Yamaguchi to be the one to suggest it, but no one seemed to disagree with that being a bad thing to do.

“I’m game. That means you go first Yams, since you suggested it” Hinata put up ten fingers, encouraging the others to do the same. 

“Alright then, never have I ever-” Yamaguchi looked up trying to think of something to say. “Ooh, never have I ever kissed a girl.” No one put any fingers down. 

“Great prompt Yamaguchi.” Tanaka stated sarcastically. “Never have I ever had sex.” Daichi and Sugawara tried to put a finger down as discreetly as possible. 

“That felt like a self-burn more than anything, Tanaka.” Noya started laughing again. “Okay my turn. Never have I ever kissed a setter.” Daichi and Hinata both put a finger down. “Oh my god I knew it! You and Kageyama _are_ a thing!” Hinata putting a finger down had distracted him from noticing that Asahi had put a finger down as well. 

“Hold on, Asahi? What setter have you kissed?” Kageyama’s words made everyone turn to Asahi, who looked almost unbothered, like it was public knowledge. 

“Suga” He said so nonchalantly. “Happened when we were first years.”

“Daichi did you know about this?” Kageyama looked at Daichi, who also seemed unfazed by the conversation. 

“Who do you think dared them to?” Daichi wrapped his arms further around Suga, who was leaning against him, their legs under their shared blanket. “It’s your turn Kageyama.”

Kageyama was still shocked from how calm all of them were about this. “Alright then, never have I ever served a ball at another player’s head.” He looked straight at Hinata, who pouted and put a finger down. 

“That seemed like it was directed at me. Anyways, never have I ever-” Hinata bit his lip trying to think of a good answer. “...pined after a girl who doesn’t like me.” He stared right at Noya and then to Tanaka, both of whom still hadn’t put a finger down until now. 

“Never have I ever given a blowjob on campus.” Asahi looked at Daichi and Suga, who both put a finger down. Daichi shot Asahi a betrayed look. 

“Oh fine, never have I ever, walked in on someone getting a blowjob.” Daichi never broke eye contact with Asahi, nodding his head indicating he should put down a finger. Asahi narrowed his eyes and put down a finger. 

“Alright moving on from _that_.” Suga cleared his throat before giving his answer. ”Never have I ever failed a test, and had to do make-up exams.” Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all put a finger down. 

Tsukishima looked around the circle and everyone had at least one finger down except him and Yamaguchi. “Never have I ever had freckles.” He looked at Yamaguchi next to him and slyly smiled. Yamaguchi put his first finger down. 

“No fair Tsukki.” It had come full circle back to Yamaguchi. “Fine, never have I ever needed glasses.’” Yamaguchi returned the sly smile that Tsukishima had given him. 

“Well now everyone has at least one finger down. How is it that Hinata and I are losing?” Daichi looked around the room, noticing he and Hinata both had three fingers down, the most out of anyone. 

“My turn again. Never have I ever kissed a boy.” Everyone but Tanaka put a finger down. “Well damn, all of you? I feel left out, even you Noya? How has everyone had their first kiss but me?” Tanaka crossed his arms and felt backwards, leaning his back on the couch behind him. 

Noya started dramatically patting his shoulder. “There there Ryu, you’ll find someone eventually. So, never have I ever been puked on.” 

“C’mon man, don’t bring that up.” Tanaka put down a finger and sneered at Hinata. 

“Never have I ever been team captain.” Kageyama said without hesitation.

“What the fuck? Is it attack Daichi day or something?” Daichi put the last finger on his left hand down, leaving only his right hand still in play. “Don’t you target me too Hinata.” 

“Never have I ever been caught making out in the club room.” Hinata’s answer caused Daichi to put down yet another finger, followed by Suga, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.

“What did I _just_ say Hinata?” Daichi gave him a glare that he saved for when he was chewing them out as a captain. 

“To be honest, I was referring to Yams and Tsukishima. Caught them last week.” Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed as they all looked over to the two of them. 

They continued going around in a circle for about half an hour, each answer getting more specific and targeted at each other than the last. To no one’s surprise Daichi had put down all his fingers first, followed by Sugawara. Tanaka ended up winning with three fingers left, although he wasn’t so proud with his victory. 

They ended up all falling asleep around midnight, having come down from their high just a bit before crashing in Daichi’s living room. Daichi and Suga had fallen asleep together in his room away from the rest of the group. 

Kageyama ended up waking up with his arm around Hinata, who was curled up, facing him. Daichi was already in the kitchen, making coffee with Sugawara. He decided to stay in the position he woke up in, at least until some of the others woke up. The smell of brewing coffee wafted through the room, stirring Noya, whose bed head was none to be trifled with, half of his hair was sticking straight up, and the other half looked like it had been glued to his head. 

Over the next ten minutes or so the rest of the group woke up by the not so hushed whispers of those already awake, namely Tanaka and Noya. Asahi’s hand went to comb through his hair, but his fingers met a slightly messy french braid instead. 

“Who braided my hair last night?” Asahi’s face scrunched with confusion, trying to remember who braided his hair and _when_. 

“You don’t remember me braiding your hair, Asahi?” Nishinoya was on the verge of laughter. “How do you not remember?” 

“To be honest I can’t remember much of yesterday. I remember going to Ukai’s store, and playing never have I ever, but not much else.” Asahi was trying to remember the rest of the events that took place the day before, but couldn’t.

“We went to Ukai’s store yesterday?” Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide with disbelief. 

“How much do you guys remember from yesterday?” Daichi was still in the kitchen, sipping some fresh coffee from a mug with a volleyball on it. Sugawara was standing next to him pouring an egregious amount of creamer in his coffee, which was in a mug that said _‘World’s best Mom’_ on the front of it. 

Kageyama made his way to the kitchen for his own cup of coffee. “Enough to know that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating and didn’t tell anyone.” He grabbed one of the mugs that Daichi had pulled out of the cabinet and began pouring coffee into it. He glanced at the side which had a pug in a santa hat on it, and said _‘Santa Paws’_ below the dog. “Don’t you have any plain mugs?” 

Daichi brought his own mug to his mouth. “Nope.” He said completely deadpanned.

During this conversation, Yamaguchi had buried his face into a pillow to hide his embarrassingly red face. 

“Wanna pretend that I didn’t see you spooning ginger over there in your sleep, King?” Tsukishima had also made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, grimacing over the mugs Daichi had picked out. He figured the one covered in paw prints was the least offensive one. He grabbed another mug with a sloth that said _‘Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee’_ He poured coffee in both, followed by creamer and sugar in the sloth mug. He handed the coffee with cream in it to Yamaguchi, who still had his face in a pillow. 

Hinata rubbed his eyes, then blinked a couple times and looked around the room. “I think I’m still high…” This earned a laugh from Suga, who ended up spilling his coffee on the counter. 

“Yeah I think we took too much,” Asahi stated bluntly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
